


Congratulations

by devinleighbee, ShoyDragon



Series: Hamish/Mia 'Verse [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, First Crush, Gen, Mycroft's Meddling, Original Character(s), Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinleighbee/pseuds/devinleighbee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyDragon/pseuds/ShoyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft still doesn't know how to keep his nose out of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place _before_ the previously posted "Up to Something?"

“Leave.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “Honestly, Sherlock, you don’t even know why I’m here.”

“I don’t care,” Sherlock snapped, trying and failing to shut the door in Mycroft’s face. “Leave.”

“John’s not around, is he? Usually he can at least keep you civil…” Mycroft stepped into the sitting room and gazed around with a look of mild disdain.

“John went out,” Sherlock grumbled, giving up on trying to glare Mycroft out of the flat and instead collapsing moodily onto his armchair. He pulled his mobile out of the pocket of his dressing gown to send a text. ”Do us all a favor and go away before he returns.”

_‘Mycroft is here. Make him leave before I resort to murder. - SH_ ‘

Mycroft exhaled in a half laugh. “But then you won’t know the details of this case, dear brother. You still owe me, you know.”

Sherlock snarled and stood up. “I repaid you by taking that embezzlement case, Mycroft. I don’t owe you any—” He was cut short by a text alert from his pocket. Still scowling, he pulled out his phone to check John’s response.

_‘dropped kids at trafalgar square. DO NOT kill mycroft. - JW’_

“Ah, so that’s where John is,” Mycroft drawled, reading over Sherlock’s shoulder. “Dropping Hamish off. What is my nephew doing at Trafalgar Square? And with whom?”

“None of your business,” Sherlock growled, turning to hide his screen from Mycroft’s view.

_‘I can make no promises. - SH’_

_‘try, love. ill be back soon. hamish sent me away as soon as he could. - JW’_

There was a picture attached to John’s message. Shooting a nasty look at Mycroft, Sherlock opened it. Hamish and Mia smiled up at him.

Seeing the picture, Mycroft hummed. “Hamish is out on a date, then,” he reasoned. “But of course. John engineered it, did he? I can’t imagine Hamish coming to you for romantic advice.”

“Better me than you,” Sherlock shot back. “At least I’ve been in a successful romantic relationship. Still am, actually.”

It was Mycroft’s turn to glare, although it was very short lived. “I should congratulate him, I suppose. It’s that Donovan girl, yes? I knew it was only a matter of time.”

Sherlock scoffed. “Don’t pretend as if you knew, Mycroft. You aren’t fooling anyone… Also, go away.”

Mycroft sighed. “Fine. Contact my assistant if you want the details on this case. I think you’ll enjoy it, Sherlock.”

“I don’t owe you anything, Mycroft. Now get out.”

As the door to the sitting room was slammed rather violently behind him, Mycroft fished out his own mobile and sent a text to Hamish.

_‘It appears congratulations are in order. - MH’_

His phone pinged as his car pulled away from the curb.

_‘Oh god, Uncle Mycroft? What did Dad tell you? I don’t care what he said; I AM NOT ON A DATE. We’re just friends. - H’_

Mycroft chuckled and shook his head, making a note to up the surveillance on the Donovan girl. “Just like John, Hamish; I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This particular incarnation of Hamish Watson-Holmes and Mia Donovan were created as a collaboration between devinleighbee and shoydragon. We never intended for this to become a series, but all it took was one drabble, and now we can't stop. The graphic was done by Devin, the drabble by Shoy.
> 
> (Previously posted on tumblr)


End file.
